Current state of the art in train detection systems is based on track circuits or axle counting blocks that detect a presence of an object or objects, assumed to be a train or trains, within a certain predefined guideway area. The objects are tracked based on the track circuits and/or axle counting that block's occupancies. A guideway switch is deadlocked, i.e., a switch move is prevented, if the track circuit and/or axle counting area associated with the switch is occupied. These technologies are expensive and have numerous shortcomings.